christicastfandomcom-20200215-history
Ethiopia
}} |conventional_long_name = Federal Democratic Republic of Ethiopia |common_name = Ethiopia |image_flag = Flag of Ethiopia.svg |image_coat = Coat of arms of Ethiopia.svg |image_map = Ethiopia (Africa orthographic projection).svg | national_anthem = |official_languages = Amharic |regional_languages = Other languages official amongst the different ethnicities and their respective regions. |ethnic_groups = Oromo 34.5% Amhara 26.9% Somali 6.2% Tigray 6.1% Sidama 4.% Gurage 2.5% Welayta 2.3% Hadiya 1.7% Afar 1.7% Gamo 1.5% Gedeo 1.3% Other 11.3%CIA – Ethiopia – Ethnic groups. Cia.gov. Retrieved on 2012-03-03. |demonym = Ethiopian |capital = Addis Ababa |largest_city = capital |government_type=Federal parliamentary republic1 |leader_title1=President |leader_name1=Sahle-Work Zewde |leader_title2=Prime Minister |leader_name2=Abiy Ahmed |sovereignty_type=Establishment |established_event1=Kingdom of Axum |established_date1=980 BC |established_event2=Empire of Ethiopia |established_date2=1137 |established_event3=Current constitution |established_date3=1991 |area_rank=27th |area_km2=1,104,300 |area_sq_mi=426,371 |percent_water=0.7 |population_estimate=82,101,998Central Statistical Agency of Ethiopia. Central Statistical Agency of Ethiopia |population_estimate_year=2011 |population_estimate_rank=14th |population_census=73,918,505 |population_census_year=2007 |population_density_km2=74 |population_density_sq_mi=194 |population_density_rank=123rd |GDP_PPP_year=2011 |GDP_PPP = $94.598 billion |GDP_PPP_rank= |GDP_PPP_per_capita = $1,089 |GDP_PPP_per_capita_rank= |GDP_nominal = $29.717 billion |GDP_nominal_year=2010 |GDP_nominal_per_capita = $350 |HDI_year= 2010 |HDI=0.328 |HDI_change = increase |HDI_rank=157th |currency=Birr |currency_code=ETB |time_zone=EAT |utc_offset=+3 |time_zone_DST=not observed |utc_offset_DST=+3 |drives_on=Right |cctld=.et |calling_code=251 |Gini=30 |Gini_ref= |Gini_year=1999–00 |footnote1=According to ''The Economist in its Democracy Index, Ethiopia is a "hybrid regime", with a dominant-party system led by the Ethiopian People's Revolutionary Democratic Front. |footnote2=Rank based on 2005 population estimate by the United Nations. }} Ethiopia is a country in the Horn of Africa. It has one of the longest and most well known histories as a country in Africa and the world. Ethiopia was one of the few countries in Africa that escaped the Scramble for Africa. It avoided being colonized until 1935, when it was invaded by Italians, who took over the country. Ethiopia used to be called Abyssinia. The word "Ethiopia" is from the Greek word Αἰθιοπία meaning sun light burned face. It is the most populous landlocked country in the world. History The Kingdom of Aksum, the first known kingdom of great power to rise in Ethiopia, rose during the first century AD. The Persian religious figure Mani listed Axum with Rome, Persia, and China as one of the four great powers of his time. It was in the early 4th century that a Syro-Greek castaway, Frumentius, was taken to the court and over time changed King Ezana to Christianity, making Christianity Ethiopia's religion. For this, he received the title "Abba Selama". At different times, including a time in the 6th century, Axum ruled most of modern-day Yemen just across the Red Sea. The line of rulers from the Axumite kings was broken a few times: first by the Jewish Queen Gudit around 950, then by the Zagwe dynasty. Around 1270, the Solomonid dynasty came to control Ethiopia, claiming that they were related to the kings of Axum. They called themselves Neguse Negest ("King of Kings," or Emperor), basing their claims on their direct relation to Solomon and the queen of Sheba. During the rule of Emperor Lebna Dengel, Ethiopia made its first good contact with a European country, Portugal in 1520. When the Empire was attacked by Somali General and Imam, Ahmad ibn Ibrihim al-Ghazi, Portugal responded to Lebna Dengel's request for help with 400 musketeers, helping his son Gelawdewos beat al-Ghazi and remake his rule. However, Jesuit missionaries over time offended the Orthodox faith of the local Ethiopians, and in the mid-17th century Emperor Fasilidos got rid of these missionaries. At the same time, the Oromo people began to question the Ethiopian Christian authorities in the Abyssinian territories, and wanted to keep their own religion. All of this led to Ethiopia's isolation during the 1700s. The Emperors became figureheads, controlled by warlords like Ras Mikael Sehul of Tigray. But Amharic is the national language of Ethiopia. Ethiopian isolationism ended following a British mission that made friendship between the two nations; however, it was not until the reign of Tewodros II that Ethiopia began to take part in world matters once again. In 1936 Italy conquered Ethiopia and ruled it until 1945. When the occupation ended, Haile Selassie became Emperor again. Revolutionaries overthrew and killed him in 1974. The resulting civil war lasted until 1991. Eritrea became independent and later fought the Eritrean–Ethiopian War. Regions, zones, and districts Before 1996, Ethiopia was divided into 13 provinces. Ethiopia now has ethnically based regional countries, zones, districts, and neighborhoods. There are nine regions, sixty-eight zones and two chartered cities. Ethiopia is further divided into 550 woredas and several special woredas. The nine regions and two chartered cities (in italics) are: Addis Ababa Afar Amhara Benishangul-Gumuz Dire Dawa Gambela Harari Oromia Somali Southern Nations, Nationalities, and People's Region Tigray Economy sorting in Awasa]] Coffee production is a longstanding tradition in Ethiopia. Related pages *Ethiopia at the Olympics *Ethiopia national football team *List of rivers of Ethiopia References Category:Ethiopia Category:Italian-speaking countries Category:Least developed countries Category:1991 establishments Category:1990s establishments in Africa